Generally, the present application relates to battery contacts for electronic devices. Electronic devices, such as a flameless candle or flashlight, may use batteries for power. An electronic device may have a housing including a hollow interior region that houses one or more batteries. As used here, the term batteries can mean one battery or a plurality of batteries. Similarly, the term battery can mean one battery or a plurality of batteries. The electronic device may also have a cap (for example, completely removable, partially removable, detachable, etc.) to keep the batteries in the housing. One terminal of the battery (positive terminal, for example) may contact an electronics portion. The other terminal of the battery (negative terminal, for example) may be distal from the electronics portion.
Different techniques may be used to make contact with the distal terminal and thus complete a circuit so that the electronics portion may operate. One technique is to construct the housing with a conductive material such as metal. However, using such conductive materials may be relatively expensive as compared, for example, to some plastics. Another technique is to have a conductor within the hollow interior region that makes an electrical connection with both the electronics portion and a conductor on the cap or bottom. However, such existing techniques may be prone to failure.
Therefore, it may be useful to have a conductor that includes a battery terminal contact to reliably maintain a connection with a distal terminal of a battery.